


Dirty Talk (Day 20)

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: AO3 Kinktober 2018, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Spit As Lube, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: G swallowed. He could ask nicely. He could humiliate himself even more, but the little bit that was left of his pride refused to comply. He hated and loved it.





	Dirty Talk (Day 20)

„What is it, slut? You want something?“

G moaned. They had been at it for almost an hour and he had not only been hard for the entire time, but his partner also didn‘t seem to mind running his mouth, not caring for what he said and refused to touch him. And it was fucking hot.

„Please, just do something already. Please.“, he answered out of breath, screaming as another slap to his ass hit him.

„What, my precious slut? Not enough? Of course not. You want to be fucked, always begging for it. Begging to be fucked into the nearest surface, not caring what anyone else thinks. Not caring if it’s an actual cock or just something else. On your hands and knees and spread your legs if you want it.“

G moaned again, getting as fast in the demanded position, spreading his legs. He could feel the blush creeping down his body. He knew what he must‘ve looked like, being exposed like that. He could hear the other man laugh mockingly.

„I said spread your legs, not just bending them apart a bit.“

His legs got kicked apart, the boot dangerously near his throbbing cock.

„I wonder how you can get fucked so much without being able to do what you‘re being told. Looks are not everything, slut. And now beg for it.“, the other man said casually, stroking down his spine before biting into one of Gs asscheeks. He whimpered, tears running down his face.

„Just fuck me already.“, he said, trying to sound commanding. They both knew that he sounded pitiful. The laugh confirmed it. Two fingers went suddenly up his ass, dry, letting him scream. He tried to reach under himself, trying to get to his cock but his hand was slapped away.

„Such a stupid slut, cannot even beg and then tries to touch itself. Tsk tsk, G… what should I do with you. I can see that your body is begging for it, begging to be fucked, to get used like it was made for it. And we both know that you‘ll like it, that you will scream and beg for more while I pound into your too tight hole, fucking you into the mattress all the while your little cock just will be ignored. So don’t even try to pretend that you don’t want it. I wonder, can you come from this? Just a good fucking? I bet you can. All sluts can. Come on, just show me what you want.“

G didn‘t care how he looked anymore, tried to shove back, tried to fuck himself on the fingers. It hurt but the other man was right, he would beg for more.

„Please, just fuck me. Please.“, he begged. The fingers disappeared and a humiliating sound came from his own mouth. The other man snorted.

„Na, I don‘t think so. You didn‘t ask nicely. And if I stick my dick into something dirty like you, you can at least ask properly for it. Even your hole seems to be begging to have something inside it again. Pathetic.“

G swallowed. He could ask nicely. He could humiliate himself even more, but the little bit that was left of his pride refused to comply. He hated and loved it.

„Of course, always the strong little soldier. Wondering how far it got you in life? How often were you silent, pretending to hate it when some men groped you, opened your mouth or fucked your hole? I bet you liked every second of it, the more the merrier. I think you would like it if I invited some friends over. Let them have you until your hole is just a sloppy, gaping mess. Maybe, if you‘re good, I‘ll let you clean your mess afterwards. Spread those pretty cheeks. Just like you would do for a whole line of men.“

His face already felt like it was on fire and it got even worse when he reached behind him, pulling his asscheeks apart. He heard his partner spiting, then he felt something warm trickling down his hole. G knew that his pride lost the fight when he opened his mouth. God he liked the dirty mouth on his partner more than everything.

„Please, Martin, can you fuck me, please? I‘ll try to be a good slut, just please fuck me. I don’t care if it’s your cock or… or your fingers or something else. Would prefer your cook. I‘ll clean you up afterwards, I promise. I won‘t make a mess, just please.“, he begged, trying to hide his face, tears running down his cheeks. Martin just pushed his face to the side so that he could see it and G didn’t care. 

„Of course you will.“, Martin said almost indifferent, his voice just like he didn't care as he thrust into his almost ass, seemingly ignoring Gs screams. „That‘s what my good slut like, don‘t you? Getting fucked dry, begging for it, begging for more. Well, then it’s a good thing I already made a few calls, isn’t it?“

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
